


Ещё одно королевство

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Реина, Эмма и Робин целятся в Сторибрук, но опять попадают в альтернативную реальность.





	Ещё одно королевство

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-хиатус 6-го сезона, написано до возвращения сериала из отпуска, AU на его основе и на основе истории Коры и Румпельштильцхена  
> Бета: Ramirez.

**Эмма**

— Ладно, хочешь сказать — мы оказались в ещё одном мире, созданным чьим-то неосторожным желанием?  
В голосе Регины слышится раздражение и недоверие. Тот Робин Гуд, которого они вытащили из другой реальности, вообще ничего не понимает, но старается не подавать виду.  
— Ну… вроде того, — отвечает Эмма, пытаясь поднять подол платья так, чтобы не заляпать его грязью и при этом не уронить меч, — это для меня вроде как в новинку.  
— Просто замечательно, — бурчит Регина.  
Очередное заклинание, привязанное к волшебному клубку, перемещающему между вариантами реальности, выкинуло их не в Сторибрук. Это был какой-то из вариантов Зачарованного Леса или другого мира с обширными диким зарослями. Эмма надеялась, что они просто бродят по окрестностям города… но магический поиск сказал, что это не так.  
— Я слышу лошадей, — говорит Робин, он идёт за их спинами так тихо, что Эмма то и дело оглядывается, чтобы убедиться: никуда не делся.  
— Да, я тоже, — подтверждает Регина, — мы рядом с дорогой.  
Скоро они выбираются на дорогу, но всадники, которых они слышали, уже проехали, оставив после себя следы лошадиных копыт и оседающую пыль.  
— Думаю, лучше со случайными встречными разговаривать мне, — замечает Эмма. — Вдруг ты здесь тоже Злая Королева, и от тебя сбегут в ужасе?  
— А кто сказал, что в этом мире ты не узница в башне с драконом, которую закрыли там за радикальные оппозиционные настроения? Так тоже бывало.  
Эмма не со всем согласна, но в чём-то Регина права.  
— Но говорить-то с местными кому-то надо.  
— Давайте я, — предлагает Робин, — даже если меня здесь знают, то как разбойника.  
Этот план тоже не лишён негативных сторон, но других идей у Эммы всё равно нет. Они с Региной уходят за деревья, а Робин встаёт поближе, чтобы выйти, если кто-то появится.  
— Интересно, сколько часов мы будем ждать? — спрашивает Регина. — Может, будет проще магией переместиться в город и поискать что-то для перезарядки клубка?  
Именно в этот момент на дороге показывается телега, запряжённая лохматой гнедой лошадью. Эмма не слышит беседы возницы и Робина, но скоро один уезжает, а второй возвращается к ним.  
— Вот что я узнал, — говорит Робин. — Это огромное королевство, занимающая почти всю землю от моря и до гор. Здесь правит Тёмный и его жена — Королева-Колдунья. О принцессе Эмме здесь не слышали, как и о королеве Белоснежке. О Робине Гуде и Весёлых ребятах тоже.  
Говоря это, Робин выглядит оскорблённым в лучших чувствах. А вот Эмму интересует другая часть истории.  
— Королева-Колдунья, значит, — тянет Регина задумчиво. — Что ж, приятно знать, что я достигла высот во многих мирах.  
— Жена Тёмного, — добавляет Эмма.  
Регина складывает руки на груди.  
— Я слышу осуждение в твоём голосе? — уточняет она. — С учётом того, с кем ты сама живёшь…  
— Киллиан лучше Румпеля, — тут же реагирует Эмма, — намного!  
— Да неужели? — поднимает брови Регина. — А если вспомнить, что он увёл его жену в незапамятные времена, а потом учил её сына ходить под парусом… кстати, того самого сына, от которого ты родила нашего с тобой ребёнка…  
Эмма поднимает руку ладонью вверх и говорит:  
— Поняла твою мысль, хватит…  
На лице Робина сложное выражение, и Эмма прекрасно его понимает. Их сложные семейные связи ставят в тупик и её, если она начинает задумываться. А для человека со стороны, наверное, всё звучит и вовсе безумно.  
— Плюс в том, что теперь мы точно знаем, куда нам, — говорит Регина. — Я всегда и везде люблю устраивать магические лаборатории. И найти сходную с моей магию — раз плюнуть.  
— Значит, мы сможем перезарядить клубок, — радуется Эмма.  
— А можно поподробнее о вашем общем сыне? — спрашивает Робин.  
— В другой раз, — обещает ему Регина.

***

 

Найти лабораторию Регины оказывается немного сложнее, чем она говорит.  
— Мне пришлось расширить магию на поиск родственной, а не только одинаковой, — жалуется она Эмме. — Видимо, местная я сильнее отличается от меня настоящей.  
Эмма соглашается с ней, когда они перемещаются к лаборатории. Та похожа на… ну, на невысокую башню.  
— А куда подевался старый добрый склеп? — спрашивает Эмма, когда Регина касается замка, и он щёлкает, открываясь.  
— Видимо, здесь я не в трауре по отцу, — отвечает Регина. — Или не считала нужным что-то прятать.  
Внутри их окутывает запах магии, который, на самом деле, очень сильно похож на запах школьной химической лаборатории после особо неудачного урока.  
Они поднимаются по винтовой лестнице, Регина идёт впереди, и что-то в каменных стенах щёлкает, стоит ей переступить ступеньку.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Робин на втором десятке ступеней.  
— Магические ловушки, — отвечает Регина, — деактивируются, стоит ощутить меня.  
— Местная ты страдает от паранойи, — говорит Эмма.  
Она чуть не спотыкается, наступив на подол платья, и решает, что обязательно его поменяет. Вот прямо в этом мире. Зарядят клубок, и она переместится куда-нибудь в город, найдет штаны и рубашку и мигом назад… «Да, как было в прошлый раз, — думает она, — когда, в конце концов, пришлось бежать от погони летучих обезьян».  
Они выбираются на верхнюю площадку, сплошь заставленную вещами, от которых так и фонит магией. А посреди площадки стоит прялка.  
— Похоже, это не лаборатория, а что-то вроде склада памятных семейных вещей, — замечает Регина.  
— Давай заканчивать быстрее, пока хозяйка не пришла, — говорит Эмма и протягивает Регине волшебный клубок.  
Та, покрутив головой, берётся обматывает ниткой ближайший артефакт: высокую глиняную вазу…  
Эмма уже знает, что процесс длительный, но не рискует никуда перемещаться. Кто знает, как на неё отреагируют ловушки.  
Они с Робином сначала наблюдают за Региной, а потом им надоедает, и они принимаются рассматривать вещи вокруг.  
Наверное, потому и пропускают момент, когда в башне появляется новое действующее лицо.  
— Так-так-так… кто тут у нас?  
Все оборачиваются на голос. Единственно, о чём думает Эмма: он не принадлежит Регине. Черноволосую женщину, одетую в тёмно-красное платье, она тоже не узнает, хотя отдельные черты кажутся знакомыми.  
Королева-Колдунья, а это может быть только она, не даёт им времени ответить или напасть, а одним жестом перемещает за решетку где-то в другом месте.  
Здесь тоже каменные стены и пол, но в воздухе ощущается сырость, и Эмме кажется, что они попали в глубочайшее подземелье. А интуиции в таких вопросах она предпочитает верить.  
Магия и Эммы, и Регины осыпается искрами, столкнувшись с невидимой стеной. Робин хватается за лук — колдунья не посчитала нужным забирать у них холодное оружие. А вот клубок она подбрасывает на ладони.  
— Я была уверена, что знаю всю свою родню, — говорит колдунья. — Но, видимо, ошиблась. Кто вы такие?  
Эмма как раз думает, как именно сформулировать то, кем они являются… но Регина её опережает.  
— Отлично, — говорит она, всплеснув руками, — теперь меня запирает в клетке собственная мать.  
— Это Кора? — недоверчиво спрашивает Эмма.  
— В молодости, — отвечает Регина, — видимо, брак с Темным полезен для кожи.  
Клубок пропадает из рук колдуньи, и она склоняет голову набок.  
— Милая, тебя обманули, — говорит она с улыбкой, — у меня только одна дочь, и ты на неё совсем не похожа.  
— Дочь, которую ты нажила от садовника? Который обманывал тебя и говорил, что он принц? — Регина делает шаг к решётке. — Ты отправила её в страну Оз… скажи, как поживает малышка Зелена?  
— Замечательно, — отвечает Кора, — я ведь забрала её через пару лет…  
Она смеётся, заметив удивлённое выражение на лице Регины.  
— В чём дело? Этого ты не знала? — Кора тоже делает шаг вперёд. — Расскажешь ещё что-нибудь? Например, историю о том, как я пообещала превратить солому в золото и смогла это сделать? А потом убила идиота-короля и всех его наследников? И Леопольда с его дурочкой-женой Евой?  
Регина молчит, и Эмма решает, что ей стоит вступить в беседу.  
— Но ведь мы как-то попали в ваш склеп, правильно? — спрашивает она. — А он был запечатан магией крови, так что… или мы ваши родственники…  
— Или владеете сильной магией, — заканчивает за неё Кора.  
Теперь она смотрит на Эмму, и не то чтобы той нравится этот взгляд.  
— Я хотела закончить не так, — говорит она, — мы не собираемся причинить вред вам, вашему мужу или королевству… просто ищем дорогу домой.  
Кора смотрит на неё молча, а потом поднимает руку и проводит ладонью перед лицом Эммы.  
— Ты от её крови, верно? — спрашивает она. — От крови Евы. Но как это возможно? У них с Леопольдом не было детей.  
— Да она издевается! — Регина, насколько Эмма её знает, уже почти дошла до той точки, за которой начинает непроизвольно бросаться магией. — Может провести магический ДНК-тест и вычислить твою бабку, а то, что она моя мать, вычислить не может!  
— Могу, просто не верю, — отвечает Кора. — При должном желании любое колдовство можно обойти.  
Эмма хочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, но замечает магический дым вокруг Коры и даже не сомневается в том, кого увидит, когда он переместится к ним.  
— И кого ты привела в наше подземелье, дорогая? — спрашивает Румпельштильцхен, обнимая Кору за талию.  
Он выглядит почти так же, как в мире желаний Эммы. Наверное, для Темного без разницы, сидеть ли в темнице или на троне. Кора не особо удивляется появлению мужа, только пожимает плечами, не отводя взгляда от Регины, Эммы и Робина.  
— Одна утверждает, что она моя дочь. Вторая — внучка Евы… а третий просто какой-то оборванец.  
— Я попрошу, не просто оборванец, я — Робин из Локсли, самый известный разбойник и плут отсюда и до Эренделла.  
Регина смотрит на него с таким выражением лица… с каким в своё время смотрела на Эмму ещё в бытность свою мэром Сторибрука.  
— Сомневаюсь, что это самая лучшая твоя характеристика, — говорит Эмма.  
— Забавно, — тянет Румпельштильцхен. — Отсюда и до Эренделла всех разбойников и плутов вешают. Ну, или отрубают головы, тут от градоначальников и старейшин деревень зависит.  
— Всех, кроме тебя, я полагаю, — говорит Регина.  
Эмма понимает её раздражение, но ей всё больше хочется попросить заткнуться или вообще заткнуть магией. Потому что её комментарии делу явно не помогают.  
Правда, Румпельштильцхен как будто и не расстраивается.  
— Я король — мне можно, — говорит он.  
А потом обращается уже к Коре:  
— Я не уверен, говорят ли они правду, любовь моя, но вижу, что врать как следует они не умеют.  
Эмма шикает на Регину, пока та не успела что-то ответить.  
— Так что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает Кора, слегка повернув к нему голову. — Оставим их тут, пусть гниют до старости?  
— Ну нет, — отвечает Румпельштильцхен, — эта клетка мне ещё понадобится.  
— Значит, придётся казнить, — пожимает плечами Кора.  
— Давай обсудим это за ужином, — предлагает Румпельштильцхен.  
А потом они растворяются в облаке магии.

***

 

Они сидят в камере и смотрят на чадящие факелы за решёткой. Её не удаётся разбить ни магией, ни мечом, ни стрелами Робина.  
Наплевав на чистоту платья, Эмма садится на пол и даже не возмущается, когда Регина устраивается рядом. Тоже сев на её подол.  
— Как это вообще случилось? — спрашивает Эмма. — В смысле… Кора… Румпель…  
— Ну, знаешь, как обычно, девочка встречает мальчика…  
— Да я не об этом, — говорит Эмма. — Просто… ну… разве любовь не должна была расколдовать его? Так, как чуть не сделала Белль в самом начале их знакомства.  
Регина вздыхает.  
— Знаешь, тут такая штука… любовь — она же разная. Может, у них не Истинная, может, они нашли способ это обратить, может, не действует потому что оба не считают это проклятьем… ну а может, просто не целуются.  
— Они ведь женаты, — подаёт голос Робин. — Им приходится целоваться.  
Он тоже задумчиво посматривает на подол Эммы, но сесть не решается.  
— Господи, целоваться приятно, но совсем не обязательно, — отвечает Регина, — по крайней мере, в губы.  
Робин открывает рот и закрывает его, ничего не сказав.  
— Насколько я знаю, — начинает Регина, — у них было всё… достаточно серьёзно. Просто мама решила, что корона ей нужнее, вырвала сердце, чтобы оно не мешало, и вышла за моего отца. А Румпель остался ни с чем. Вероятно, тут она выбрала его… и не прогадала, потому что корону всё равно получила.  
— И попутно убила всю мою семью еще до её появления, — добавляет Эмма.  
— Ну… я её в принципе понимаю, — говорит Регина, — и не смотри на меня так. Между моей мамой и твоей бабкой были сложные отношения.  
Эмма вздыхает. Когда-то она хотела найти семью, теперь она с ностальгией вспоминает те времена, когда семьи у неё не было. А то голова идёт кругом от того, что она узнаёт каждый день.  
— Вопрос: как мы выберемся отсюда и достанем клубок? — спрашивает Эмма больше риторически.  
Но ей отвечают. С другой стороны решётки.  
— Думаю, я могу с этим помочь, милочка.  
Они вскакивают и смотрят на Румпельштильцхена, он держит клубок в руке и даже помахивает им, как будто мячиком, который собирается кинуть собаке.  
— Мы с моей возлюбленной женой подумали и решили, что вас можно отпустить… даже живыми.  
Эмма переглядывается с Региной и может поспорить, что на их лицах написан одинаковый скепсис.  
— Если хочешь захватить все реальности, то не выйдет, — говорит Эмма. — Он действует только с магией Спасительницы.  
— Да зачем мне другие реальности, — морщится Румпельштильцхен. — Тут и с одним королевством тяжело управиться. То селяне бастуют, то какие-нибудь огры нападают, то какой-то из тринадцати принцев Южных Островов желает взять в жены дочь моей жены…  
— Какой кошмар, — говорит Регина иронично.  
— Да не говори, — с усмешкой отвечает Румпель. — Но кое-какую сделку мы всё же заключим, как без этого?  
Никто ничего не говорит, и Румпель продолжает, подкидывая клубок.  
— Пообещайте выполнить мою просьбу, когда я окажусь в вашем мире.  
— Давай конкретнее, — предлагает Эмма, — потому что «просьба» звучит слишком уж нечётко.  
Румпельштильцхен смеётся.  
— Сразу видно, что ты меня знаешь. Итак… когда я попаду в ваш мир — ты приведёшь меня к одному человеку…  
— К Бейлфайеру? — наугад предполагает Эмма и по виду Румпельштильцхена понимает, что не ошиблась, и добавляет: — Да. Я его знаю.  
— Отлично, — Румпельштильцхен кивает. — Ты отведёшь меня к нему, когда я приду в ваш мир. А теперь идите, пока я не передумал, а моя любимая в хорошем расположении духа.  
Он снимает барьер с решётки и перебрасывает Эмме клубок. Их не нужно просить дважды.

***

 

— Тебя не смущает, что ты заключила сделку, сразу понимая, что обманываешь Тёмного? — спрашивает Регина уже в другом мире.  
— Я не обманываю, — отвечает Эмма, — я приведу его к его сыну. К его могиле. Мы ведь не уточняли, жив он или нет.  
Регина качает головой.  
— Всё-таки, ты слишком много общалась с ним. Или слишком долго была Тёмной. У тебя уже появляются замашки Голда.

**Кора**

Кора сидит у зеркала, перебирая магией причёски. Поднять, как обычно или сделать пышнее? Может, оставить распущенными?  
Сегодня они принимают послов из Эренделла. Можно было бы превратить их в лягушек или диких гусей и зажарить… но себе дороже ссориться с королевством, где правит ледяная колдунья. Эльза сильна, пусть и младше Коры, а о Румпельштильцхене и говорить не стоит, в мире не так много существ, которые могут потягаться с ним прожитыми годами и до сих пор интересуются чем-то за пределами пещеры, в которой спят.  
Приближение мужа Кора чувствует ещё до того, как вокруг начинает виться его магия. Так было не всегда, но, если долго жить рядом с другим магом, то привыкаешь ко вкусу его волшебства, как привыкаешь к духам, и чувствуешь их, стоит только зайти в комнату.  
— Ты отпустил пленников? — спрашивает Кора, когда на её обнажённые плечи ложатся горячие ладони.  
— Мы же это обсуждали, — отвечает Румпельштильцхен, — и ты согласилась.  
— Просто не хотелось с тобой спорить, надеялась, что одумаешься.  
Кора смотрит на его отражение в зеркале: кожа, словно покрытая золотой крошкой, на губах играет усмешка, вокруг глаз морщины, которые не стали глубже за все годы, что они вместе.  
Столько лет прошло, но пролетели они, как один миг.  
Она помнит, как впервые встретила его, как сказала, что хочет учиться магии. Помнит, как позже терзалась муками выбора: власть или любовь? Королевство или магия? А потом вот так же, глядя в зеркало, как сейчас, поняла: если она выберет магию, то королевство и власть сами окажутся в её руках, и не придётся отрекаться от любви.  
— У меня есть копия их клубка, — говорит Румпельштильцхен, возвращая её в настоящее, — у меня есть волосы Спасительницы и твой дочери, образцы их магии, нам не нужны эти трое.  
— А ты знаешь, как их смешать? — спрашивает Кора. — Знаешь, как добиться эффекта? К тому же, мы не совсем уверены в том, что они из другой реальности. Вдруг это обман.  
Когда две колдуньи и тот лучник появились в её башне, Кора была… удивлена. Она наблюдала за ними какое-то время и только потом показалась, чтобы забрать их в темницу.  
— Ты сама изучила клубок, — говорит Румпельштильцхен, — и знаешь, какая у него магия.  
Кора морщится. Ей не нравится идея реальности, в которой всё пошло иначе, в которой она родила дочь от принца Генри, в которой осталась жива Ева… Пусть чары не лгут, но такой мир кажется ей ужасным и несправедливым.  
— Но чтобы её использовать, стоило бы добиться от них конкретных указаний. А ещё стоило бы убрать соперниц: если мы когда-нибудь выйдем за пределы этого мира, то можем повстречаться с ними.  
Кора поднимается со стула и оправляет платье. Тёмно-синее, с открытыми плечами и серебристой вышивкой по подолу. Румпельштильцхен пристально смотрит на неё, любуется, и размышляет над ответом.  
— Они слишком сильны, чтобы казнь прошла без последствий, — говорит он наконец, — одна может выжить и начать мстить, или же они проклянут перед смертью. Нет, дорогая, лучше, чтобы у них был перед нами должок.  
Кора фыркает.  
— Ты же заключил какую-то сделку, да?  
— Я бы мог это отрицать, — говорит Румпельштильцхен, — но ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.  
— Нам надо как-нибудь, шутки ради, обменяться внешностью, — замечает Кора, — попытаться прожить так день или два. Посмотреть, насколько правдоподобно выйдет.  
— Отличная идея, — улыбается Румпельштильцхен, — сделаем так в следующий визит в Аграбу.

***

 

Приём невероятно скучен. Обмен пустыми любезностями всегда раздражает Кору, особенно, если все стороны знают: ничего не изменится.  
Румпельштильцхен танцует с какой-то восточной принцессой, девочка явно напугана, но отказывать хозяину вечера невежливо, а Тёмному — опасно. С той стороны, где группой стоят принцы Южных Островов, то и дело слышится заливистый смех Зелены.  
Кора вздыхает.  
Её дочь, которую она забрала из Оз подростком, словно так и не повзрослела. Она пользуется той же магией, что и сама Кора, и не меняется внешне… но внутренне тоже остаётся прежней девчонкой, которая хочет то пони, то летающую обезьяну, то отобрать сердца у десятка селян и заставить их служить себе и кроваво драться друг с другом. Не то, чтобы сама Кора чужда подобного рода развлечениям, но Зелена только и занята, что удовлетворяет свои прихоти. А Румпельштильцхен её поддерживает и балует.  
Сколько Кора ссорилась с ним с самого начала, но всё равно: если она наказывала Зелену — он её поощрял. Когда она пыталась объяснить дочери что-нибудь об этом мире, привить хорошие манеры — обязательно появлялся дражайший муж, который говорил совершенно противоположное.  
Единственное, что утешает Кору — Зелена слишком любит себя, чтобы совершать благородные самоубийственные глупости, хорошо обучена магии, чтобы выбраться их любой передряги, и слишком непостоянна, чтобы симпатия или влюблённость надолго затмили ей глаза.  
Даже замужество Зелены продлилось едва ли полгода. А потом её муж умер при очень странные обстоятельствах, и принцесса вернулась под материнский кров, прихватив земли своего почившего мужа.  
Музыка заканчивается, и пары распадаются. Восточная принцесса, явно вздохнув с облегчением, направляется к своей делегации, а Румпельштильцхен возвращается к Коре, на ходу снимая с камзола что-то, что растворяется в его пальцах.  
— Хочешь заколдовать принцессу? — спрашивает Кора, когда Румпельштильцхен встаёт рядом с ней. — Сам же говорил, что с одним королевством управиться трудно.  
— Ты меня подслушивала? — интересуется он и картинно прижимает руки к сердцу. — Мне не доверяет собственная жена! Позор-позор на мои седины!  
Кора испытывает желание совершенно вульгарно и по-детски, в духе Зелены, наступить ему на ногу или толкнуть локтем.  
— Прекрати, — говорит она вместо этого, — нет у тебя седин.  
— А вот и есть, — не соглашается Румпельштильцхен. — Просто тебя ослепляет любовь ко мне, и ты их не замечаешь.  
Кора закатывает глаза, не желая продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Бывают дни, когда у неё есть настроение болтать ни о чём, но сегодня — явно не такой день. К тому же, она до сих пор зла, что Румпельштильцхен отпустил пленников.  
— В землях принцессы Су когда-то жил древний дракон, — начинает объяснять Румпельштильцхен, — все его сокровища и, самое главное, магические артефакты, остались семье императора. У принцессы есть право заходить в зачарованное хранилище, и никто не задаст вопросов, если она что-то из него вынесет.  
— Зададут позже, — замечает Кора.  
— Позже принцессу, скорее всего, казнят, — отвечает Румпельштильцхен, — она не наследница, к тому же, при дворе знают о её влюблённости в простого бедного солдата, с которым они планируют сбежать.  
— Когда тебе надоест коллекционировать артефакты? — вздыхает Кора. — Мне почти жалко бедную девочку.  
— Мир жесток, — пожимает плечами Румпельштильцхен, а потом улыбается и протягивает руку. — Потанцуем, моя королева?  
— Конечно. Если потом обсудим забастовки фермеров у западных границ.  
— Да убить их всех и сжечь их дома, — пожимает Румпельштильцхен, — почему это должно нас волновать?  
— Если ты готов обеспечивать магической едой половину провинций — можно.  
Румпельштильцхен мрачнеет, но кивает.  
— Но пару казней мы устроим, — говорит Кора, подавая мужу затянутую в черную перчатку руку, — просто чтобы припугнуть их.  
— Пусть этим займётся Зелена, она любит казни.  
С этим Кора и не спорит.

***

 

Кора наблюдает за тем, как колдует Румпельштильцхен. Нить с копии волшебного клубка он сплёл с волосами Спасительницы и растянул на серебряной раме со множеством углов так, что она теперь походит на гигантский ловец снов.  
— Он должен поверить, что я — это она, — говорит Румпельштильцхен, отступая на шаг от своего творения.  
— Не очень похож, — замечает Кора.  
— Главное, чтобы для магии был похож, — отвечает он.  
Ничего не происходит ещё несколько минут, и Коре надоедает без толку пялиться на «ловец снов». Она знает, что магия требует работы и терпения (или громадной силы, которой можно бить, как дубинкой), но справиться со скукой не может.  
Кора и так слишком много лет потратила на изучения волшебства, должно же это когда-то заменить врождённый талант… или способности, подаренные древним тёмным артефактом.  
— Надо переделать плетение, — говорит Румпельштильцхен и взмахом руки убирает нить с рамы.  
Она быстро сматывается назад в клубок.  
— Ты уверен, что подействует? — спрашивает Кора.  
— Если ты на самом деле хорошо меня знаешь, то мне не нужно отвечать.  
В его голосе явное раздражение, Кора почти смеётся.  
— Я знаю, что ты так же часто допускаешь ошибки, как и все остальные. А ещё знаю, что с неудачами мириться не умеешь.  
Он оборачивается к ней, и в его взгляде смешивается раздражение, злость, недовольство и обида. Не будь Кора собой, она бы предпочла исчезнуть так, чтобы раздосадованный Тёмный не видел её. Но Кора действительно слишком давно его знает.  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит она и, подойдя ближе, смотрит в глаза. — Мы вместе найдём заклинание, которым активируем клубок.  
— И ты даже не станешь злорадствовать? — спрашивает Румпельштильцхен.  
— Конечно, стану, — с усмешкой отвечает Кора. — Потому что не стоило отпускать тех, кто пришёл в этот мир с его помощью. Но сделанного не воротишь…  
Он отвечает на её улыбку.  
— Вообще-то можно, но я возьмусь за магию времени только тогда, когда других вариантов не останется.  
— Постараемся найти другие варианты, — серьёзно отвечает Кора, а потом целует его.  
Румпельштильцхен отбрасывает клубок и сжимает её в объятиях.

***

 

Когда Зелена активирует клубок, Коре хочется её удавить. Дочке всегда очень легко давалась магия. Может быть, у её отца были какие-то способности, про которые он и сам не знал. Может, подействовал перелёт в страну Оз или жизнь там. Может, просто так совпало… но волшебный потенциал Зелены был невероятным. То, чему Кора прилежно училась долгие годы, ей удавалось освоить за несколько уроков, и то Зелена постоянно отвлекалась. Она ненавидела учиться. И редко понимала, насколько серьёзное колдовство создаёт.  
— Получилось? — спрашивает она, глядя на горящую ярко-зелёным светом раму.  
— Да, милая, получилось, — отвечает ей Румпельштильцхен, и Зелена широко улыбается.  
И ещё шире, хотя это казалось невозможным, когда кивает Кора.  
— А что именно получилось? — спрашивает Зелена. — Что это вообще такое?  
— Это дорога в другие миры, — отвечает Кора, — но не такая, какой ходим мы. Это миры, похожие на знакомые нам, но история в них пошла иначе.  
Зелена задумывается, а потом медленно спрашивает:  
— То есть, где-то там есть другая я?  
— Вполне вероятно, — отвечает Румпельштильцхен и подаёт руки Коре с Зеленой.  
Шагнуть вместе с ним в портал легко.  
Он не врал, когда говорил пришельцам из другого мира, что им не нужно захватить все миры и реальности… но это не означает, что они не могут поискать в них полезные вещи, которые помогут править королевством и которые в их мире были утеряны или уничтожены.  
К тому же, Кора подозревает, что её муж не зря так рвётся в другой мир. И подозревает, что это как-то связано с его сыном. В их реальности Бейлфайер погиб в другом мире, был убит Питером Пэном. Насколько знала Кора, Румпельштильцхен долгие годы оплакивал сына и даже пытался покончить с собой и передать кинжал Тёмного вместе с проклятьем кому-нибудь ещё, как когда-то передали ему…  
Но именно Кора заставила его передумать. Она немного гордится этим, пусть и узнала обо всём не в первый год совместной жизни. И даже не в десятый. Её муж очень любит секреты, даже там, где они — только помеха.  
Ещё одна мысль, которая проносится в её голове в момент перехода: где-то там, в другой реальности, может быть и другая версия их семьи. Та, где они не познакомились или не полюбили друг друга, или их любовь, как боялся Румпельштильцхен в самом начале, разрушила Тёмное проклятье.  
Коре трудно представить другую женщину рядом со своим мужем, если только он не собирается заключить с ней сделку или не обсуждает государственные дела… но ведь всё возможно в другом мире.  
«Какими бы мы ни были, — думает она, перед тем, как материализуется на площади странно выглядящего города, — можно сказать наверняка: когда-то, много лет назад, я сделала правильный выбор».


End file.
